No Somos Nada Pero Me Importas Demasiado
by Mic-RNOL-Mik
Summary: Gauche finalmente decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Droite, sin embargo sabe la clase de respuesta que le espera...


**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Bueno acá les traigo un fic medio triste…supongo xD los molesto mas abajo!, Lean! xD**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh no me pertenece, le pertenece a Konami, Kazuki Takahashi, y quien sabe quien mas xD**

* * *

**No somos Nada, pero me importas Demasiado**

"Pero es que…yo…"

Gauche ya no podía soportarlo, esto lo estaba matando, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que confesarle lo que sentía. Droite significaba todo para él, y aún por más que sabía que ella no lo quería de esa manera, tenía algo de fe que tal vez, aunque sea un poco, lo querría.

"Yo…_te amo_, Droite…"

Se había tomado su tiempo en confesarlo, pero finalmente lo había hecho. Estaban tomándose un descanso después de haber terminado sus deberes del Comité de la WDC, y Gauche pensó que era el único momento en que podría hacerlo.

Ella se quedo paralizada y shockeada. Como podía responder ante tal declaración? Estaba confundida. _"Que debo hacer?..."_ Esto no debía pasar, esto no debía estar sucediendo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, no tenía idea de cómo manejar una situación de estas. Simplemente miro al suelo, y comenzó a tocarse la punta de su falda nerviosamente. Era cierto que ella lo apreciaba mucho, después de todo era su amigo, quien la había ayudado cuando eran pequeños.

Sin embargo no podía corresponder lo que él sentía, pero tampoco quería romperle el corazón. Era cierto, ella era muy fría, o por lo menos demostraba serlo, aunque por dentro temas relacionados con el amor los tomaba muy en serio. Miró hacia el reloj de la pared. _**20:30**_. El horario usual en el que _**él**_ solía llegar.

"Gauche yo….lo siento," Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, realmente le dolía hacer esto. Pero no podía mentirle. "Eres una muy buena persona, pero lo siento…yo no puedo amarte...no de esa manera…"

Y él sabía el porque. Nunca quiso aceptarlo. Sabía que ella en realidad sentía algo por _**ese**_ rubio. Aún así, quiso que ella se supiera lo que él sentía. Nada lo haría más feliz que verla a ella feliz…aun por más que también le doliera.

"Lo imaginaba…" y ante esa respuesta, la joven de cabello violeta lo miró sorprendida. "Tu…sientes algo por Kaito no es así?" Esto lo estaba matando por dentro, pero aún así quería saber la verdad, quería escucharla decirlo, así mataría cualquier clase de esperanza que podría surgir.

Ella se odiaba. Como podía responderle? Mentirle solo lo haría sentir peor…y además era cierto, ella no tenía por que esconderlo. Aún así algo no le permitía decirlo directamente. Su mirada bajo, no quería verlo directamente a los ojos, sabía que lo lastimaría. "Si…" susurró débilmente. De pronto su vista se puso algo borrosa, ya que unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Droite sabía que Kaito jamás la amaría. Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para preocuparse por temas amorosos. Y más aún con la clase de persona que era. Solo se preocupaba por su hermano menor.

Se sintió culpable, inútil, y triste.

Gauche odiaba verla llorar. La había visto varias veces anteriormente. Sin embargo ahora era aún mas deprimente, y también sabía la razón de porque. "Crees que él jamás te amará, verdad?"

Tanto tiempo que habían compartido juntos le permitía a él conocerla y saber de sus sentimientos. Ella era un libro abierto para él.

Finalmente unas lágrimas se escaparon, pero el rostro de Droite permanecía serio y frío.

Estaba lloviendo afuera, y Gauche finalmente lo noto cuando miro hacia la ventana. Su corazón aún latía muy rápido, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. Quería ayudarla, pero muy por dentro, el también quería llorar…

"Lo siento…" fue lo único que dijo.

"No, yo lo siento. Tal vez elegí un mal momento para confesarlo…" El pelirrojo se dio vuelta, y se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse.

Droite solo podía ver como se retiraba, no sabía que decirle, tampoco sabía si debía detenerlo…

Sin embargo él se detuvo en la puerta. No volteó a verla pero dijo, "Solo quiero que seas feliz…" y con eso se fue.

_Kaito…_

Era increíble. Él era en lo único en lo que ella podía pensar. Hace unos minutos Gauche le había confesado lo que sentía sin embargo todo en lo que ella podía pensar era en _**Kaito**_.

Pero él seguramente no se acordaría nunca de ella…

Droite se colapsó. Comenzó a llorar imparablemente, por primera vez soltando todas las emociones que trataba de esconder.

_Este mundo realmente era cruel…_

* * *

**Mic-RNOL-Mik: Bueeeeeeno, hola a todos :D espero que les haya gustado, todavía no estoy acostumbrada a escribir xD pero hice mi mejor intento! Todavía no estoy del todo de acuerdo que Droite tenga 19 años (yo la hacía mas grande xD) y que Kaito tenga 18 (para mí, máximo, tenía 16 xD) pero bueno, Yugioh esta muy loco XD  
**

**Bueno, a mi me da la sensación que Gauche siente algo por Droite :/ y la verdad que es muy triste que a ella le guste Kaito x( pero los escritores lo quieren así… yo me siento como Droite ._. pero creo que la puedo entender. Estoy segura que aún por mas que se lo confiese a Kaito y él le diga que no, ella va a seguir queriéndolo igual :/ **

**Por favor dejenme un review :D **

**Mik over and out!**


End file.
